Last Craft Survival Wiki
Welcome to the Last Craft Survival Wiki Welcome to the Last Craft Survival Wiki, your number one source of information about Last Craft Survival. This wiki will describe all game content in strategy, use, appearance and various other things about Last Craft Survival. Last Craft Survival is a game made by the company Pixel Gun 3D, also known as Cubic Games. The game is about collecting resources, earning money, crafting items, and basically having to survive in a post apocalyptic world. The game features a lot of enemies, characters (NPCs), a crafting system for making different kinds of items, and the ability to make your very own settlement (Bases). DISCLAIMER: THIS WIKI IS NOT ENDORSED OR AFFILIATED WITH CUBIC GAMES OR ITS DEVELOPERS. This wiki is in English. Info Last Craft Survival is a Survival MMO Game that was released on July _ 2018 by Pixel Gun 3D. In the game, you need to collect resources, craft items, make buildings for your shelter, fight enemies, accomplish missions, grow your civilization, and survive. This wiki will help you by giving you info on the game. It will talk about the game itself, characters, items, places, weapons, blocks, loot, currency, armor, buildings, strategies, and more. This wiki was founded on July 19, 2018. Anyone can join my wiki, so feel free to join any time! Newcomers are always welcome. I am also looking for staff members. (IF YOU WANT TO BE A STAFF THEN YOU HAVE TO TAKE AND PASS A TEST IN PROGRESS) You can join our official discord at https://discord.gg/KZcez9B Staff Founder(s) ZPigMLG (Founder) Testaccnotforuse (Semi Founder) BUREAUCRATS ??? ADMINS GhastlyTrench (Admin) MODS ??? (StaffFormat: Name(ColorCode) VISIT (link)) Rules # Don't destroy the wiki. # Don't swear, insult, or be mean. # No inappropriate content allowed. # No advertising. # Any act, even if not mentioned, that harms the wiki or its members, may result in a warning. Recent Updates Last Craft 1.10.4 Update 03-01-2019 Talk with other survivors? Now it's easier than ever: the long-awaited chat update is here! -Game chat improved. Now you can see the message history, complain about spammers and more! -Conducted work to improve performance and improve the stability of the FPS. -To hunt zombies is profitable. Added special equipment to the game - a trophy for the victory over high-level opponents. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Last Craft 1.3.8 Update 10-03-2018 Huge changes have come to the game! - The changes primarily affect the player's shelter. Instead of the sheriff's settlement, players now have to restore their own bunker. - Buildings have been replaced by workbenches. - New workbenches and recipes for them have been added (power armor, laser weaponry and much more). - You can now get resources in the shelter and fight zombies. - Added new quests. - Fixed a bunch of bugs. - Loot from enemies now drops as is, instead of in the form of a backpack. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Last Craft 1.3.4 Update 08-31-2018 A new update is available! - The Bunker and Airfield are now separate locations. - The Hummer's speed has been significantly increased. - A number of starting quests have been changed. - Hints are now displayed while the game is loading. - You can no longer dig in places occupied by important NPCs. - Building control panels now animate when you approach them. - A bug involving the caffeine recipe has been fixed. - Lots of other bugs and issues have been fixed. Trivia This game has some error in wording and grammar. This game actually existed before the official release. This was proven by OGL Gameplays. If you have interesting facts add them here Game Features/Info Last Craft — a free post-apocalyptic mobile MMO game. Make yourself a weapon and destroy hordes of zombies and raiders with a single strike in stealth or openly start shooting them and kill everything you see. Do whatever you want to have fun! Depressing atmosphere of despair is going to follow you all around, making it even harder to stay alive. Every day might become your last day. Learn shooting, become the best and reach the top the pixel FPS. Game features: • 3D Mobile ММО — embrace all the possibilities of a free MMO game in 3D on your mobile device; • survival — you will not only have to fight over 50 various monsters, but also constantly seek for craft resources in order to survive. You are losing a part of inventory every time you die — the life of your character matters now; • PVP — fight with other players in multiplayer to gain experience and get cool loot; • cooperative — unite with friends online to complete the hardest missions together; • dozens of equipment and weapons — collect and improve equipment and armor sets. Sniper rifle, super rapid-fire machine gun or a silent crossbow? It is for you to chose; • amazing craft system — if you enjoyed the pixel world, you will definitely like this free game. It has more than 150 recipes for craft, from ammo, med kits and batons to powerful energy guns; • your own shelter, your own ark — build all of the 11 unique buildings with blocks and improve them. Use your imagination and craft to create an amazing house block by block in the creative mode and show it to your friends; • Hi-End bosses — level up and seize new locations by fighting bosses like a powerful zombie. Win or die; Fascinating game world The game world is like a real Earth. It is diverse and changes over time as you are leveling up your character. Player starts from grabbing lands in unknown prairies and then proceed to explore military bases and airports to reach other survivors in this world, turned into battlegrounds. Use your absolute freedom to stroll through the remains of human civilization left after the World War III, to survive the last day on earth. Visit an abandoned port, deserted amusement park, and metro tunnels inhabited by dangerous mutants. Always be on the alert — a random zombie might start a battle with you. Weapons and leveling Depending on the situation, you will need various pixel guns and equipment. Consider your strategy. Does it worth to perform an open attack with a machine gun? Is it better to kill the boss with a single shot from the distance? However, sometimes you just do not have a choice and forced to use hand-made batons and knives, since ammunition is very hard to find. Carefully choose your weapons: you will not be able to bring your entire arsenal on an adventure with you in a backpack. PVP/PVE system Aside from your shelter, only one rule applies to all battlegrounds of the multiplayer game world — the strongest man survives. It is hard to resist from shooting when you can get a part of resources from the defeated enemy. Kill another player and say “your things are mine now” — it feels very good. Do not miss a chance to shoot enemies or unknown monsters. Shelter The only ark where you can store ammo, hide from the constant war and feel safe is your shelter. You can restore all the building in a half-destroyed city to be able to make Equipment, Weapons, Auto transport, Medical supplies, Ammunition and food. The player has the complete freedom of action. Show your imagination and build anything you want in 3D with blocks. Turn yourself into a post-apocalyptic farmer: grow vegetables or start a livestock farm. Remember — shelter is a steady source of supplies for survival and your only place to escape unknown battlegrounds filled with enemies and walking dead. Recent Activity Add photos and videos here Category:Browse